harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Denny (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Greeting (Male):' "Ah, hey there! I'm Denny, a fisherman! I've been fishing here a long time, so if you have any questions, let me know!" *'Afternoon:' "How's the ranch going, player? Just keep your head up, and I'm sure everything'll be all right!" Female *'First Greeting (Female): '"Ah, hey there! I'm Denny, a fisherman! If you ever have any questions about fishing, just ask me!" *'Morning:' "Mornin'! The early bird gets the worm, ya know. You should get up earlier, ___!" *'Afternoon:' "What's up, ____? How's the ranch going?" *'Evening:' "I'm an early bird, so I always get sleepy right around now." 'Chat' Male *'At the Cafe:' "Relaxing once in a while isn't so bad." Female *'At the Cafe:' "I like relaxing here every once in a while..." *'At the Diner:' **"I bring in my catches and have 'em cooked here!" **"I dress the fish myself, but I can't bring out the natural flavor like Nick can!" **'Fall: '''Saury is really good this time of year! They're so delicious!" **'Winter:' "You eating here too, ____? It's cold, so eat something hot to warm yourself up!" *'On the beach:' "I've never seen it, but there's a big fish called the King Fish in these waters." *'At Chen's:' "This store's got everything! I can get most of my fishing supplies here." *"It's awesome that you're able to run a ranch by yourself, ____!" *'Day after a typhoon:' "I couldn't go out fishing yesterday because of the typhoon..." *'Day after a blizzard:' "I couldn't go out fishing yesterday because of the blizzard..." *'When gifting a Sun Stone:' "Thanks so much for all the presents you've given me, ____! This thing got caught in my fishing net the other day. Weren't you looking for something like this? Here, go ahead and take it!" *'On your birthday:' "It's your birthday today, isn't it? Here, take this!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "Heh! This guy's so cute!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Sorry, not a big fan..." *'Rejects the Blue Feather:' "Thanks, but I'm not so sure about marriage just yet... Sorry..." 'Gifts' Male *'Declines Gift:' "It's okay... I don't want it right now." Female *'Favorite:' "Woah! That sashimi looks awesome! It's my favorite! Thanks!" *'Liked: "This looks great! And you're giving it to me? Thanks!" *'''Neutral: "Thanks!" *'Birthday (Favorite)' "This sashimi's for me...? What a great birthday present! Thanks!" *'Birthday:' "Whoa! Is that a birthday present for me? Thanks, ____!" 'Heart Lines' Male *"What am I wearing around my neck? It's a shark's tooth! Cool, huh?" Female *'Black Heart:' "What's up, player? How's the ranch going?" *'Purple Heart:' "I caught the fish that's in the picture over there! Isn't that cool?" *'Blue Heart:' "What am I wearing around my neck? It's a shark's tooth! Cool, huh?" *'Green Heart:' "It's my dream to have a wife and kid and go out fishing with them everyday." *'Yellow Heart:' "You only live once, so don't worry so much! You've gotta have fun, ya know?" *'Orange Heart:' "I lost my parents at a young age..." *'Red Heart:' "How ya doin'? Just tell me if there's ever anything wrong! I'll always be here to help!" 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "It's embarrassing when you look at me like that, ___..." Chat *'Picking a nickname:' "From now on, we're husband and wife! Is there something special you'd like me to call you, ___? ___, huh? Well, we're finally married, ___!" *'Greeting (Morning):' "Mornin'! Lemme know if you ever need some help!" *'Greeting (Afternoon):' "I'm no good with housework, but I'll keep at it until I am!" *'Greeting (Evening):' "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight.... Wanna join me?" *'When spoken to inside the farmhouse:' "I couldn't imagine a better wife than you, ___! I'm so happy we're married!" *'When spoken to inside his house:' "I always repair my fishing rods here, since I use them every day." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Whoa! How cute!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Sorry, not a big fan..." Gifts *'Favorite' "You sure know what I like best, ___! Thanks!" *'Loved' "This looks awesome! Thanks, ____!" *'Liked:' "I really like this! Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks, ___!" *'Disliked:' "I thought you knew I didn't like this, ____..." *'Hated:' "You should know by now that I don't like this..." *'Horror:' "You think I'd be happy getting this junk!? Do you even know me, ___?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I couldn't possibly take anything else!" Festivals *'Harvest Festival:' **"Put something good in, ___! I was really looking forward to today." **"Wow! This is really good!" 'Rival Marriage Lines' Chat *"Morning, player!" *"How's the ranch going? It looks like you're working hard!" *"Working this late? Boy, you sure are a hard worker, player!" *"Do you think Lanna and I are good together, player?" *"How's married life treatin' ya? I love it, myself!" *'Inside his house: '"A good fisherman cares for his fishing rod like it was one of his children!" *'Inside Lanna's house:' "Lanna's smile is so cute..." *'On Sprout Island:' "It feels great when I make a big catch, but I always make sure to show Lanna first!" *'At Chen's Shop: '"I wonder if I can find something useful for fishing here.." *'Spring:' "We cook the fish I catch here. Can't bring out this kind of flavor at home!" *'Summer:' "Sorry, I can't really talk when I'm eating..." Gifts *'Liked:' "I love this! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Oh! This is great! Thanks, player!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks." *'Disliked:' "I don't like this too much, but I'll take it...." *'Hated:' "I really don't like this....but maybe I can find a use for it....." *'Horror:' "What do you want me to do with this junk?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' I don't need anything else today." 'Festivals' *'When you win a festival:' "Congratulations! You always come through in the clutch, ____!" *'When you lose: '"Too bad you didn't win..." Spring Harmony Day *"I got you a little something for the gift you gave me back in winter! All right, see you later! Let's go fishing sometime!" Crop Festival *'Spring:' "Spring's really warm, so it's easier to grow crops, don't you think?" Harvest Goddess Festival *I've never seen the Harvest Goddess before. I'd like to meet her someday!" Cooking Festival *"I can cook all sorts of stuff with fish! But, otherwise, I can only cook simple dishes." *"I can't wait to see what kind of dish you cook up!" Sheep Festival: *"Hey, ____! Look at them! Aren't they great?" *'You enter:' "You entered your sheep, right, ____? I'm sure you'll win!" *'Festival over (you didn't enter):' "The winner must've been raised with lots of love." Horse Festival: *"Check it out, ____! This is one fine steed, don't you think?" *"That was pretty fun! I'll come and watch next time, too!" *'You enter:' "Yo, ___! How's your horse? Think you can win?" Fishing Festival: *"I'll have the contest again next year, so I hope you'll give it another try!" Fireworks Festival: *"Did you come to see the fireworks too, ____? I'm so excited!" *'He invites you to watch:' "Do you wanna watch them together?" *'You watch with him:' "All right! Let's go find a good spot, ____! Wow, they sure are pretty! The anticipation made it all the better. I could watch forever and ever..." *'You decline: '"Oh.... That's too bad..." Dog Festival: *"Think your dog can win, ___?" *'You win:' "Congratulations! You always come through in the clutch, ____!" Rice Festival: *"Wow, your rice is really popular, ____!" Winter Harmony Day *"A present for Harmony Day? Now I feel kinda embarrassed... Thanks, though!" Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Hey, ____. The Starry Night Festival is tomorrow. What do you think about going together?" *'You decline:' "Oh, you already made plans? Okay, then...." New Years Eve *"It's the end of the year! Time to chow down on some noodles!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes